


Adams Foster Stevens Family: Parents edition.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [8]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married!Jonnor, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of Jonnor as parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oneshot N.1: Fathers day.

The house is still completely quiet as Jude opens his eyes. He blinks few times as he sleepily rubs his eyes, taking in the surroundings. Jude reaches out with his hand touching the- already cold- sheets underneath his palm, on the empty spot next to him.

He lets out a sigh, glancing at the clock. It's 9 AM. He sits up, letting out a yawn as he smiles just like every morning, looking at the picture on his nightstand; It's a picture of his family, the Adams Foster Stevens family, just enjoying a day out at the park. Just the three of them.

He gets up, heading towards their daughter's room. He opens the door, a smile firm planted on his lips as he stands near the pink crib.

As she has heard the presence of his daddy standing few feets from her, she opens her blue eyes, blinking few times- just like his dad - before reaching out with her tiny arms to his father, silently begging him to pick her up. Jude smiles, lifting his baby girl up as he holds her into her arms.

“Good morning, princess.”

She smiles and Jude can't help but let out an amused laugh, noticing the pout on her lips as she rubs her eyes, Yet again, just like his daddy.

“Come on.. I bet you're hungry.” She hums, snuggling closer to her dad's chest as Jude sits her on her highchair.

Jude smiles, lifting the tiny spoon to her lips “here it comes the airplane.. “ She laughs as she eagerly part her lips, chewing her mashed food.

She's their little angel and not only because she resembles one, with her curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes, but also because she never cries. She's a cheerful baby, she always smiles and she loves getting attention. Everytime they're out at the park or at the mall or even when they do groceries everyone keeps stealing glances at her, saying how cute she is and how contagious her laugh is.

“Daddy is so so proud of you!” She laughs, clapping her hands as she lets out the smallest giggles out of her lips.

“Come on.. let's get you ready, so we can go surprise dad.” She nods as she puts her sticky hands all over her face.

“No.... what have you done!” Jude laughs, taking a napkin to clean her mess. She doesn't want to be cleaned, apparently, because she keeps hiding her face behind her tiny hands, spreading the mashed food even further all over her face and on her nose. She lowers down her hands, looking at his daddy with eyes blown wide as she lifts up her finger to touch her nose. She giggles as she takes some of it from her nose, sticking it on his daddy's face.

“Very funny.” Jude cleans his face, before cleaning the mess on her face.

“Da!” She squeals, looking around herself in search of his dad.

“Yes.. we're going to dad.” She claps her hands, looking at his father with eyes filled with happiness.

It's been a year and Jude still has doubts if all of this is truly his life. He gives a happy sigh, caressing the blond strands of her daughter hair as he carries her to her room to put some clean clothes on her.

He's married with Connor Stevens and they're growing together as they raise Sophia Adams Foster Stevens, and the three of them couldn't be any happier.

Jude and Sophia decided to surprise the man of their life, by showing up at the office during his lunch break.

They step inside and as usual Sophia is a great scenes stealer. Indeed, Kat, Connor's coworker, greets them brightly.

“Hello, Jude! And look who's here!” She laughs, looking at the baby sitting comfy in her baby buggy.

“Hey, Kat.” Jude smiles, before saying. “Can I come in?” She nods warmly, gesturing the two of them to get inside.

Connor's eyes bright with light as soon as he sees the two visitors stepping into his office.

Jude smiles, holding Sophia into his arms. “Hello, Dad.” Connor gets up from his desk, heading towards his family.

“Good morning cuties.” He says, giving a soft kiss on his daughter's hair before gently kissing Jude on the lips.

As soon as Sophia looks up, seeing her dad she starts whining and kicking in Jude's arms. Connor starts giggling, lifting her up from Jude's arms.

“ And.. goodbye to Daddy Jude.” He sighs dramatically, before sitting on the couch.

Connor replies by letting out an amused laugh. “Hello princess.” She snuggles closer to his chest, pinching Connor's nose.

“Ouch.. you taught her that?”

Jude laughs, shrugging cooly. “I May or may not taught her that.”

They sit on the couch as they eat their lunches with their little princess sitting between them, shifting her gaze between Connor and Jude as they talk about their day. At some point, Connor raise an eyebrow looking at their daughter.

“What?” Jude asks.

“I was just noticing that your obsession over pink items is getting out of control.” Jude rolls his eyes. “She's a girl. Pink is a must.” He replies cooly, giving his husband a stern look.

Connor lifts up his hand, kissing his knuckles. “I know.. but she's wearing a pink skirt.”

“Yeah.”

“... and a pink hoodie.”

“I'm aware of that.”

“.. and not to mention the Pink Converse.”

“It's called fashion sense.” Jude retorts, giving a exasperated sigh.

“...She's one year old.”

Jude picks Sophia up, sitting her on his lap as he gives out a loud, dramatic sigh. “ Tell Dad he doesn't understand the concept of fashion.”

“Dada.”

“See? We're misunderstood, Soph.” Connor shifts closer, pulling his husband into his arms. The both of them snuggle closer to Connor's chest as Jude closes his eyes, focusing on his husband heart beating fiercely against his ear.

“Happy father's day.” Jude start saying looking at his husband, whose eyes widen in surprise with a apologetically light flashing across them. “I totally forgot...” Jude smiles, kissing his cheek. “It's okay.”

A warm smile spreads on his lips as he looks at his husband with a fake innocent expression spreading on his face.

“I think Soph. has a surprise for us up her sleeve ”  
“Yeah?” Connor asks, looking at the peaceful girl in his arms. Jude nods as he zips down her hoodie.

“Ohh, Thank you Sophia....” Connor says, laying a kiss on her head and a kiss on his husband lips.

They both laugh, looking with amusement at the rigorously pink shirt, underneath her hoodie. “Daddies little girl.”

 


	2. Oneshot N.2: Sophia's first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia Adams Foster Stevens first steps! :)

Connor is comfortably laying on the couch, watching a very important Padre's games while keeping an eye on Sophia who's currently playing with blocks on the carpet. Jude is at the groceries store with his moms while Connor, who has his day off from work, enjoying a nice afternoon at home with their baby and the game on television.

She keeps playing with her blocks, building a tower of blocks, before turning around once in a while needy for her daddy's attention.

“Da!” She pouts, crawling towards the couch where Connor is currently resting.

“Hey angel.” She crawls until she's at the feet of the couch. Connor reaches out for her hair, caressing the blond strands while a smile suddenly creeps on his lips at the sight of the baby's shirt.

“Nice outfit.” Connor comments, throwing a glance at the Padre's shirt fitting perfectly on Sophia's small frame. “If dad asks, you don't know nothing about this shirt.” Connor says with soft voice while lifting up a finger. “You got it?” She nods, squeaking happily before grabbing his dad's finger, too big compared to her smaller ones.

His smile quickly fades as his mouth falls open in surprise when Sophia grabs the edge of the couch, forcing herself up with a victorious smile on her tiny lips.

“Oh.. my-” Connor's eyes suddenly grow huge while the Padre's game is immediately forgotten. The widest smile is creeping over his lips at the realization of what's about to happen but it quickly fades away when he realizes that Jude will not be there, witnessing their daughter first steps.

“Nononono.” He feels awful but Jude has to see it, he can't miss it, so he lifts her up, immediately regretting his decision when Sophia's bottom lip starts trembling, looking up at his daddy with eyes filled with unleashed tears. “No.. no, Don't cry.” Connor closes his eyes as he prepares himself for what has to come. If there's something that makes Sophia Adam Foster Stevens bawling her eyes out is being picked up when it's Sophia's play time.

As usual She begins kicking and crying, trying to escape his dad's grip.

“Come on Sophia, don't you want daddy to see you walking?” He asks while kissing her hair. “Daddy will be so mad if he misses this. Do you want dad to cry?” She stops her crying, hiding her face into Connor's shirt as she shakes his head. “Good girl.” Connor replies, tickling her stomach. She usually loves when someone tickles her, but right now she's mad and pouting, squirming out of Connor's grip. Connor pulls out his phone trying to videocall his dear husband who picks up after the third ring.

“Hey, what's up?” Connor rolls his eyes because It's been two hours and Jude is still at the mall. “Hey, princess.” Jude's smile immediately fades away when he notices that Sophia has been crying. “What happened?!” Jude's panicked voice makes Connor flinch for a moment. “Nothing happened. Don't panic.”

Jude frowns looking at his husband and daughter through the phone's screen.

“When.. do you think you're coming back home?”  
Jude shrugs, looking around himself. “I've almost done but It's pretty crowded in here. Why?”  
Connor's mouth falls open but before he has a chance to reply is cut off by Jude's surprised voice. “Did you seriously buy our daughter a Padre's shirt?”  
“Um.. yeah.” Connor admits, eliciting an amused laugh out of his husband's lips. “But It's not about that..”  
“What is it?”  
“Jude.” Connor exhales deeply before dropping the big news. “Our daughter is about to walk for the first time!”  
Jude almost drops all of his groceries bags on the floor, squeaking for the excitement, not the slightest sorry for the people startled by his sudden outburst. “ Oh my God!” Even though there's a phone screen separating them Connor has no doubt that Jude is getting emotional right there at the mall.

“Does it make me a terrible parents if I ask you to keep her occupied until I get here?” Jude's eyes are pleading in a way so that Connor can't possibly say no to that.. he affectionaly referres to them as “Puppy eyes.”  
“Of course not, baby.”  
“Perfect.” Jude can't hold on the excitement as he lets out a very deep breath. “I can't wait to come home!”  
“Me too.” Sophia starts crying again, tapping her tiny fingers on the phone screen.

“Be a good girl!” Jude says over the phone, addressing to Sophia with proudness filling his voice. “ And keep an eye on daddy. Love you both!”  
Connor holds Sophia closer as he says. “Love you too, see you in a bit.”  
As soon as the videochat shuts down, Connor looks at his daughter.

“We both know it's gonna take a while.. what do you want to do?”  
Throughout the following hour Connor's ass is glued to the playmat where Sophia's toys are sprawled and each time she gives the slightest indication that she's about to stand up, he promptly lifts her up, trying to distract her.

They play with blocks for a while, Sophia is carefully piling them up and then throwing it on the floor with a happy smile on her lips. At some point Sophia is tired of playing blocks, she grabs a Barbie instead, brushing her hair and then throwing it at his dad. “No throwing Barbies, Sophia!” She nods, playing with it a little more until she's eagerly trying to pull her head off.

Connor's phone vibrates on the coffee table. It's a text from Jude.

“ _Omw. How's it going?”_ Connor smiles profusely as he types the reply. _'Our daughter is trying to behead her doll.'_  
His phone flashes few seconds later. “ _I leave her alone one afternoon with you and she's already channeling her darkest side._ _ *****_ _Smh*. Almost there, mom is driving me home.. Can't wait to see you, and my baby walking!!”_

Connor smiles as he texts his husband back. _“We're waiting for you, tell your mom to drive safe. Love you.”_

Connor was busy texting with Jude so he hasn't realized that Sophia has pulled herself up, grabbing the edge of the coffee table as support.

Connor realizes it too late, when she's about to let go while looking over at her daddy with a challenging smile on her lips.. “No! Sophia, no! Please wait!”.. before letting go.

“I'm home!” The front door swungs open and a wild Jude steps over the threshold looking down at their daughter, as he tries to catch his breath.

Sophia is terrified by the sudden noise, she looks over at Jude who's expectantly waiting for her to take her fist step and then she looks at Connor whose eyes are huge and dilated. She lowers down her gaze while she fiddles with her tiny fingers.

“Come on, Sophia.. come here to dad.” Connor encourages her while still sitting on the floor. Jude sits right next to him, promptly pulling out his phone.

Sophia stands freezed on her spot, unsure about what to do. Her daddies are encouraging her to walk there, they are smiling and gesturing her to come closer.

“Come to your daddies, Soph. Come on!” Jude says with eyes filled with tears and voice broken by emotion.

“Come here, baby.” Connor grabs Jude's free hand as he keeps recording the whole thing. Sophia smiles as she faintly moves her foot ahead of herself.

“Yes!” Connor claps his hand and Jude starts laughing, even though his laugh is midly muffled by the sobs escaping his lips, as she imitates her daddy's gesture. She claps her hands, moving very slowly towards them.

“Connor.. she's walking, Oh God!” Jude says, wiping at his falling tears. Connor smiles at his husband, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I-.. I've never thought I would have lived moments like these. I'm so happy.” Jude sobs as the brightest smile quickly spreads on his lips. “I love you so much.” Jude says. “I love you both.”  
“I love you too.” Connor replies, laying a kiss through his hair as they watch their daughter slowly walking closer.

“You're almost here. You can do it, champ!” Connor's praises help her gather the courage to take few more steps forward, until she finally falls in her daddies arms.

“Congratulations, Soph.!” Jude cries in happiness, hugging her tightly to his chest as Connor's arms are wrapped firmly around both Jude and their kid.

“We're so proud of you, princess!” She looks up with eyes wide still trying to figure out what happened and what made her earn so much praises from her daddies.  
“We love you so much.” Connor lays a kiss on her forehead and then on Jude's lips, who's still wiping at his tears.

Sophia smiles, as she snuggles closer to his dads, and with a victorious smile she opens her palm, lifting it up for her daddies to see. Jude burst out in laughter as they watched Sophia holding the head of the Barbie in her tiny hand, with a fulfilled expression flashing across her face.

“It's a day full of achievements, isn't it Soph.?” Connor asks with amusement filling his voice as they watch Sophia crawling back to her playmat, ready to play all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, today LOL :) let me know what you think of this :)


	3. Oneshot N.3: Sophia's first time at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for summer fics lately xD

“Come on, Sophia.. be a good girl for dad.” Connor lets out a noise of frustration, even though he's completely unable to be mad at his daughter for more than one second. It just takes one look at the little angel currently laying on her changing table to melt him into a puddle. Jude has always been the “bad” cop in their parenting relationship because of Connor's impossibility to be a firm severe parent when it needs. Anyway, Trying to get Sophia to wear her bathing suit seems quite an impossible task to succeed. 

"Connor?" Jude steps into the bathroom, perfectly dressed in shorts, tank top and flip flops. "What's taking you so long?"

Connor smiles awkwardly, looking at his husband with pleading eyes. Jude takes a look to their kid, still dressed in her pj's as she writhes and cries on the changing table, occasionally kicking Connor on his arm.

Jude rolls his eyes. "Oh look Sophia you're gonna have your first bath in your pj's.?" Even though he sounds pissed, there's an amused grin on his face as he gently rubs their daughter's belly. She looks up and she stops crying. Even though it's been fifteen months since the first time they have seen her, Connor stills gets mesmerized by the sight of Sophia's pouty face. She's the cutest baby ever.

"She's so cute." 

Jude rolls his eyes, letting out a loud laugh. "You're such a mush." Connor glares at him as he watched him grabbing her favourite toy who has been previously thrown by their baby on Connor's face and then miserably fallen on the floor.

"Bubu." She shows her toy to Connor who smiles brightly in return. Bubu is her way to say "Bunny." The stuffed bunny has always been her favourite toy since Adam has given to her as present for Christmas. She loves it. 

"Here we go!" Jude sighs contently, picking her up and carrying her in front of the mirror.

"Look at you! You look like a mermaid." She looks up, staring at her reflection as a happy grin spreads on her face. She really likes her coral red bathing suit. It's so cute with the white pois on it! She's starts clapping her hand as she throws her bunny on the floor. Connor shakes his head as he bends down and he grabs their bags, ready to head to the pool.

The car ride is filled with Jude's voice who's singing along to the radio and Sophia's shrills of happiness. Connor can't fight back the huge smile appearing on his lips. This is perfect, his family is just perfect. 

 

Since Sophia's started walking on her own she's an unstoppable force. Jude and Connor are holding her tiny hands as they walk towards the outdoor pool area and as soon as she sees the giant pool she starts rushing on her tiny steps, dragging her parents along with her. 

"Calm down, baby." Connor laughs. "We're spending the whole day here. There's no need to rush. We don't want you to trip over the ground and get you hurt." 

Sophia doesn't even listen to her father's words, she's basically jumping out of excitement. 

They leave their bags right next to two lounge chairs, before putting some sunscreen on. Sophia obviously starts throwing tamtrums and Connor has learned the lesson so he gives a sigh before handing the stuffed bunny to her. She surprisingly --but not too much, really-- stays still as she lets her dad putting sunscreen on her tiny body. 

Jude smiles at the scene as he grabs the pink water wings out of their bag. "Here, Soph." Jude smiles as he stuffs it over the baby's arms and she looks at the items on her arms with huge, frightened eyes as her gaze flicks quizzically between her daddies.

Connor picks Sophia into his arms as they go down the steps that lead into the pool. "Shit." Connor hisses, earning a glare from Jude who's right behind them.

"Connor." His voice is filled with warning as he rolls his eyes. 

"I know.. I know." Connor says with apologetic tone. "No swearing, but seriously... I'm freezing."

"The water's not that cold." Jude laughs as he dives into the pool. Sophia looks at him before throwing a eager look to Connor, who's still trembling. Sophia starts kicking again, trying to reach out of Connor's grip and into Jude's arm. Jude laughs as Connor hands her over to him. 

"Can you believe it?" Jude says to Sophia as they are both watching at Connor. "Big like a mountain and then he's scared of water." 

"I'm not scared of water." Connor rolls his eyes as finally.. Slowly.. achingly, he dives in. "Oh my f-"

"Connor!" Jude yells as he covers Sophia's ears with his hands.

"--Freaking God."

"It's basically the same!"

Connor feels air leaving his lungs as he dives in completely, gradually the water doesn't feel that cold anymore. 

He swims over to Jude and Sophia and together they gently let Sophia floating on her own. She giggles as she moves her tiny feet and hands.

"Awww." A manly voice makes Jude turn around. "Look at this princess." 

There's a tall man, smiling as he watches Sophia splashing Connor as she happily moves her body. The man then addresses to Jude with a flirtatious edge filling his voice. "I can get where your daughter took her beauty from." 

Jude knows he shouldn't feel flattered by the compliment but it's always Connor who gets the compliments and it's only him that's fighting with the amount of men hitting on him, so for once the situation is reversed. "Thank you." Jude replied with a polite smile. Connor is not aware of the man talking to his husband being currently busy playing with Sophia.

"Is he your husband?" The man asks and When he feels the stranger's shoulder brushing against his own, Jude slowly starts floating further away from that guy. "Yes." 

There's a mischievous smile on his lips as he suggests with low voice, "Well.. Since the old man is busy with your kid, we could--"

"What?!" Jude's shrieking voice not only gets Connor's attention who only now acknowledges the man's presence but it also makes Jude's pulse speed up and eyes turning red with anger. How dares he? 

"Old man?" Jude's voice is filled with outrage "I mean.. Are you blind or something?!"

"Jude." Connor approaches them with Sophia in his arms. His voice filled with concern as he asks, "Are you okay? What's going on?" 

"This man." Jude points out to Connor as he glares at the awful man who dare to call his hot, sexy, amazing husband _"old"_ "is the sexiest man I've laid my eyes on and I'm lucky to have him. Don't you dare call him old." 

Connor sees red. "What the F-" he stops when Jude's pissed eyes meet his own. 

"Please, just fuck off." Jude snaps out, realizing too late of the curse slipping out of his lips. He throws a look to Sophia who's staring with eyes filled with wonder at her feet into the clear water. "And for the record, I will never cheat on my husband, not with you or with someone else. My husband is the most amazing, sexy, gorgeous, caring and loving man and dad on this planet and I've won the jackpot when I married him so.. Get out of our way."

"Woah, just chill dude.." The stranger says before getting out of the pool. Connor turns to Jude, wrapping his arm around his waist pulling his husband into a side hug. 

"I was about to break his face." Connor admits with sharp tone, Jude just laughs. 

"I know you." Jude says. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe." Connor smiles against his hair as Sophia slaps her hands on the water, splashing the two of them as she giggles contently. She loves the pool apparently.

 


	4. Oneshot N.4: Sweet as Chocolate cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something unpretentious, just a fluffy 'cookie' that has been written on a train so bear with me. xD

Jude comes home from work, one day, and finds a sight to behold before his surprised eyes. Connor and Sophia haven't noticed his presence standing in the doorway, probably too busy playing together.

Jude bits his lips as to hold back every sound coming from his throat. He refuses to interrupt this magic moment, well, not before capturing it for posterity.

He pulls out his phone and starts recording his husband, wearing a tiara that clearly doesn't fit with the size of his head and a freaking pink tutu encircling his waist.

"Oh my God." Jude murmurs under his breath, lifting a hand to his mouth as to keep it from letting out those incoming giggles.

  
They are both sitting at the princess table, having a tea party. Jude refrains a laugh, wondering how a big, hunk guy like Connor can even fit in that tiny chair, yet he does.

Sophia fills a tiny coffee cup with imaginary tea and hands it over to Connor.

“Thank you, my princess.” Connor says in a reverent, soft voice that causes Jude’s heart to skip beats. Sophia raises an eyebrow, gesturing with her hand towards the cup of tea that has been thoughtfully made for him. Connor lifts the tiny cup to his lips, moaning around the tiny cup. “Mmhh daddy likes it very, very much, Sophia.”

The whole sight is too much for Jude. The happiness pooling in his stomach is too much to bear at the moment, he can't refrain the loud sigh of contentedness to escape his lips and that gets Both Connor and Sophia's attention. They both turn to look at Jude with startled expression on their faces, unaware of Jude's presence on the threshold of their living room.

Sophia tilts her head to the side, an adorable grimace stretching across her confused face as he watches Jude unable to sober up from the uncontrollable wave of giggles coming from his lips.

“Da da.” She tells Connor, waving her hand in Jude’s direction that, after finally sobered up, decides to join his family in this glamourous tea party.

He strides towards them, crouching down to press a kiss on his daughter’s forehead before leaning to his husband, asking for a kiss.  
Connor’s still a bit hurt by Jude’s previous outburst but he kisses him anyway.  
He’s a little less mad with Jude when he takes a king crown out of Sophia's toys chest and puts it over his head.

“Here. The royal family is now complete.” Jude announces with proud smile on his face. Sophia claps her hands as the dorky little cutie she is and Connor can’t help himself but kiss his king on the lips, not losing time in trying to deepen the kiss.

“Connor!” Jude exhales with fake outrage filling his voice, pulling away from his needy husband. A mischievous smirk spreading across his face. “Not in front of your majesty.” He throws a quick look into Sophia’s way, watching her as she serves a chocolate chips cookie on a little princess plate. He takes advantage of the brief moment of distraction so he leans into Connor, whispering into his ear with soft, alluring voice.

“As soon as we retire to our chambers, my love.”

Connor’s wicked smile indicates that he’s totally on board with that.

Sophia serves Jude a cup of tasteful 'tea' and the chocolate chips cookie with a hopeful smile in her eyes.

Jude heart never fails to burst out of happiness in moments like these, when he's spending quality time with his family, knowing that both his husband and daughter are happy. Jude wants nothing more than that in his life. He wants a lifetime of moments like these.

Sophia lets out a whine as she breaks the cookie in half, lifting her hand to feed his father the yummy cookie she's made.. _all by herself!_

“Mmm.” Jude manifests his appreciation by giving a thumb up while taking a bite of the cookie. “These cookies are so yummy, Soph. You're gonna be the greatest baker in San Diego, someday."

Sophia lets out a shriek of happiness, banging her tiny hands on the princess table.

Jude's eyes never break eye contact with Connor's even though he's talking to his daughter. A bright smile flashes across Connor's features, lighting up his whole face with a glow. Jude knows how much efforts Connor has put in making his favorite cookies while keeping an eye on hurricane Sophia.

  
When Sophia drifts off to sleep, they both refuse to carry her over to her crib. It's not the first time she sleeps between the both of them on their bed, so that's not really a big change of scenery.

Connor runs his finger very gently through his daughter's hair, being careful to not wake her up while looking into Jude's loving eyes.

"Thank you for the cookies." Jude's voice is shamelessly filled with love as he speaks, his heart pounding against his chest at the sight of his husband blushing profusely, taking pleasure in the fact that even after all these years he's still able to make Connor blush.

"It was not a big deal.." Connor smiles. "I had some free time between Sophia's naps and I thought you might like the surprise."

"I did."

"Good." Connor tells him with almost inaudible voice, his hand reaching for Jude's intertwining their fingers together. The touch of his skin is so soft it almost feels like caressing silk. "I remember the first time I made you those cookies."

Jude can't hold back the laugh escaping at that, a pink blush covering his cheeks as they reminiscent a lovely memory. "You made me those cookies for our first date.."

Connor nods as Jude goes on, voice low and dreamy. "I remember tasting it and thought 'where this boy has been for my entire life?"

"I was right before your eyes, where I was always supposed to be.."

Jude bits his lips, letting out a soft sigh. His thumb gently tracing Connor's palm, eliciting a wave of goosebumps to spread across his skin. "I'm so happy I found you. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Connor leans in, careful to not squash their daughter beneath him, and captures his husband's lips in a soft kiss. "I'd be lost without you two."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993
> 
> Comments or kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
